In accordance with an embodiment of the present Invention relates to a modified suitcase incorporating a compartment from which would extend a lightweight telescopic cot. There is a suitcase with a built in collapsible cot structure in the back comprising a fabric Web, a frame, and folding legs. When set up, the cot structure provides for a person to lie down or sit on top of the fabric. There is a divider, where divider separates the luggage first compartment and cot in second compartment in one particular embodiment. The lugcot modification would ensure a place to set or sleep, was always available and the traveler did not have to rest upon the floor or ground. Not only will present invention benefit traveler, it will benefit camper for backpacks, military backpacks, forest fire fighter's backpacks.
The present suitcases only provide the service of carrying clothing and cosmetics. This Invention would carry clothing, cosmetics and bed.